To Melt a Frozen Heart
by Flink32167
Summary: When I learned he had cheated on me the only solution was to break his heart, literately. 150 years later I meet someone who resembles him so much, Edward. Can he help to melt a heart that has become frozen over time, and save me from what is to come?
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is my second fan fiction, and it was written kind of fast, so sorry if there is a couple of grammar/spelling mistakes (please don't kill me if you are a grammar freak!) Please enjoy and review so I know if this is anything worth.

* * *

To Melt a Frozen Heart

BPOV

147, 148, 149, 150 I counted in my head. 150, it has been exactly 150 years since the day _He _left me. 150 numb feeling and anger filled years.

Today was our anniversary of the day we meat and the day he left. And in a few days it would be the anniversary his death. I smiled to myself as I thought of that.

Today, and the next three days, were the only days I let any of my emotions through the wall I had created in my mind. Three days of mind-blowing emotions that would drive anyone crazy. Changing from anger, to happiness, to braking down in dry sobs.

As I sat silently under a tree in the woods of Washington State my mind started to drift to the past, to the day I met Him.

The year was 1959. I was a 17 year old girl living with my family in France. We were a common farm family living on the outside of Paris. I was engaged to a man much older then me and of course with more then enough money to be wasted away. He said he had fallen for my charm, but we all knew it was because of my pretty face. My parents were more then happy to arrange a marriage between us hoping when I became married to him, they would be able to see the farm and live the life the upper class.

During that summer was when I met and fell in love with _Him._ I was walking home after going to the market for getting some groceries when some young men, drunk even though it was early during the day, started bothering me.

One of them grabbed my arm and tried to pull me with him. I screamed for help and out of nowhere he appeared and before I know it the young men where lying on the ground begging for mercy and promising they would never bother me again.

I stood there for a moment astonished and puzzled at what had just happened unite I heard a voice sweet as music ask if I was OK. Yet another moment passed until I answered I was fine. He then asked me why such a pretty young lady was walking around the streets alone without someone accompanying her. I instantly blushed at the compliment and looked down at my feet mumblings something about having to go to the market.

He then escorted me home and when we arrived kissed my hand and bade me farewell.

It wasn't until he was gone that I started to think that he was actually extremely beautiful, the most beautiful person I had ever seen. His eyes where deep green color, and is hair looked like copper. His skin was very pale white, but yet vary beautiful. I did not know at the time, but it was then and there I fell in love with him, a true gentleman with looks beyond belief.

From that day one we would sometimes meet when we where shopping and we became closer and closer, and it became obvious to me that I was in love with this guy.

Eight months after we met was the first time I said I love you to him. He returned my feelings and I was so happy. Still that was the problem of me being engaged.

One month later when I was talking to him about this issue was the time that I learned what he truly was.

He told me then of the world of vampires, and that he was one. It took hours for him to explain everything, of diet, their lifestyle, and of their powers. His power was that he could eliminate his sent and change his eye color, and be able to walk in the sun without looking like a million diamonds. This was a huge help to him because it if making him appear more human.

And then came the question that would change my life completely. He asked me if I wanted to become a vampire and spend eternity with him. I didn't hesitate to answer yes. Now I didn't have to marry that other guy and I could be with the one I loved!

So the next day he bite me and the three days of agony started.

It was three days after my transformation that I learned that he was cheating on me, with another human girl! It was then I learned that I was not the first he had done this to, this was just a game to see how many human girls he could trick into falling in love with him and then changing them.

I was outraged and wanted revenge. While he was with his little human friend on a picnic the woods. It was then that I killed them. I snuck up on them and first killed the girl. Afterward I turned to him, knowing that I had the power of a newborn, and said to him "you broke my heart, and now I will break yours." And that is what I literally did. But before I burned him, I kissed him one last time.

It was then I learned my power. By kissing other vampires, I could obtain their powers, but not at complete strength.

It was then I started my life as a numb feeling vampire hunting for other vampire's power that would make me even more powerful.

I sighted deeply as I was brought back to the present time and know that it was now all the emotions would attack me. I could not avoid it after remembering that, which I usually hid deep behind my wall.

What hit me first was anger. Anger of how he could have done this to me, doomed me to this life of misery. Before I know it the trees surrounding me where knocked down by my anger.

And then came the pain and sadness. I sat down in the middle of the destruction I had made and hugged my knees and let the dry sobs spread through my body until I was shaking. I cried out in pain as my hear felt like it twisted into a knot. Even though he had cheated on me and I had killed him, I still loved him.

I laid like that for the next 24 hours. It was then I smelled the footsteps of two others. Vampires, I though to myself as I could smell their sweet sent. But I quickly forgot them as a new wave of pain over the loss of him came over me.

* * *

Well, I hope you like the chapter! And thank you for reading. So if now you can press that little button down at the left corner saying submit review i would be very happy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took a little long to come out with this chapter then I thought it would, I just have so much school work at the time. Well i hope you will enjoy this chapter, and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, it was written kind of fast and late at night. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters form Twilight

* * *

Jasper POV

"Alice common, thats not fair!" I wined as she used her powers to win the bet. I know that I should never bet against Alice but how could I refuse that angel like face of hers when she begged me to make a bet against her at who would win the in a fight between Edward and Emmett.

"That's cheating" I continued to complain. She then gave me a pouting face sticking her lower lip out "now darling, it called having an advantage." Now that was not fair! That cute look on her face, no one would ever be able to resist it.

"Fine Alice, you won. So what do you want me to do?" The winner of the bet could make the other on do whatever they wanted for a day. I better prepare for a full 24 hours of shopping, I thought to myself.

Alice sent me a huge grin and started to state what she wanted as her prized "well there is this ultra cute store that has just opened…" That was a far as she got before she was pulled into a vision.

I walked over and held her hands waiting for her to come back. When she finally pulled out of the vision I started to ask what she saw, but before I could get a word out of my mouth she made an ear piercing squeal.

"Jasper, change of planes we are not going shopping, but for a run in the woods!" What? I though. We could do that any day, and now that she had the chance to drag me into every store the U.S. she chooses to go for a run in the woods?

But her huge grin on her face told me that something was going on that she wasn't telling me. "Alice, I can't believe I'm saying this, but can't we just go shopping. It is raining cats and dogs outside!"

She gave me that face again that I just can resist "Jasper, be a man! Or at least do it for me." "Fine" I sighted as we started to walk out of the dry home and into the wet woods.

As soon as we got out of the door Alice started running without another word. We ran for some ten minutes, saying we ran pretty far, until Alice slowed down to a walk.

Now that we were walking and the wind and rain no longer was blowing against us I could hear a scream of agony. Someone was sitting out here in the woods crying their soul out.

As we got a little closer an immense wave of emotions hit me. It was like a concrete wall slapping me right in the face. Anger, sadness, pity, happiness, every humanly emotion was overwhelming me. I didn't want to get closer, not knowing how much of this I could take, but Alice keep walking with her eyes set on a clearing of fallen trees not to far away.

As we got to the edge of the clearing I saw a girl sitting in the middle of the destruction. But I could no longer feel the immense wave of emotions. It was like they had disappeared, or had never been there.

BPOV

Even though the pain of losing a loved one was still completely taking over me, I could still hear and smell the approach of two vampires. They would properly just avoid me, not wanting to start any conflicts.

But yet the footsteps slowed down form a run to a walk, slowly getting closer to me. This wasn't good. No one was allowed to see me like this! I could not show anyone my weakness. I quickly put up my wall in my mind and let the feeling of numbness spread through me.

I hadn't moved away form the center of my ring of destroyed trees. I bent my head down letting my hair fall around it. If they must come, then I was ready for them. If they wanted to fight, well, then I would just have to add to my collection of powers, I though to myself letting a small evil smile show on my face, but quickly wiping it away.

They were here.

I sat like that for a while letting them study me, but mostly so I could study them. There was like I had expected two of them, a boy and a girl about the age of me. They didn't look like they wanted to fight, in fact, the one of the vampires, the girl, looked completely relaxed. The other one looked confused and a bit tense.

After sitting like this for some five minutes I heard a bell like voice "Hi, I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. We are part of the Cullen family." She sent me a warm smile.

What in the world her problem? Smiling at me and introducing herself and her boyfriend like we were at some party meeting for the first time! I didn't even know her! And she was smiling at me!

I slowly turned my head to look at them, to truly take in what they looked like and see if I could figure out why they where here.

Jasper POV.

She looked like a vampire with her beautiful pale skin and features, even though her face was hidden behind her chocolate brown hair that cascaded down he back to her hips I could see that it was a vary pretty face.

I looked over at Alice that had a small warm smile on her lips. Why would she want to go here to find a vampire sitting in the middle of a circle of shattered trees?

I looked back at the girl as I hear Alice introduce ourselves.

I could see shock spread through her body as she tensed up. I guess she isn't used to having people smiling and introducing themselves.

She slowly turned her head towards us. I was completely taken aback by what I saw. Her eyes were neither red nor a golden color of a vampires eyes, but instead a dark green color. Her face revealed no emotions, simply showing complete numbness. And as I expect, was vary pretty.

BPOV

After looking at them for some time I finally said something "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan." adding a fake sugary smile "what do you want?" My voice I was very sweet, so sweet that it sounded venomous.

Alice, I think her name was, was so excited that she ran over and hugged me. I could feel the shock spread across my face, but I quickly drew it back. I pushed her away form me sending her an annoyed look. "What was that for?" I asked getting angry. I truly did not like this girl at the time.

"I'm sorry" she said, truly sounding it "I'm just so excited to meet you!" I looked at her confused, waiting for an explanation, but she just continued to talk while I became lost in figuring out what she wanting, not taking in a word of what she was saying.

"Well since you are here in the area, and you are soaked from the rain, why don't you come with us home and meet our family." I had not heard the beginning of her babbling because of being lost in thoughts. And before I know it I was being dragged by her, even though she was quite small she was actually pretty strong, into the woods, going to meet her family.

How in the world was I going to get out of this one, I though to myself. I am not a very social vampire. And that guy, what was his name, Jasper? He kept looking at me like I was some weirdo, which I kind of am, but besides that face, what in the world was the problem with these two vampires!

* * *

Well, now that you have read this, do me a favor and press the button called 'Go' and send me a review to let me know how i am doing, comments, questions, weather you like or dislike this story (personally i would think that if you dislike this story, why would you be reading it? But still if there is something you do not like, well let me know). So thank you for reading, now please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well everyone a new chapter is up do the happy dance ! I think it is kind of sad, but in a way I enjoyed writing it (not that i don't enjoy writing all of my chapters). This was written kind of fast, and i didn't have time to read it over. So please excuse any mistakes that you might find. By the way, if any of you are one of the people reading my other story 'A song of the heart' I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while, at the moment I'm just having a writers block with the story, but i will continue to work on it, I might just be vary slow and updating. Sorry. Well enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The run to Alice's and Jasper's home was silent. The only thing I could her was the wind in my ears and the animals in the forest. The forest was very dense with trees, but that was no problem for us as we ran at our inhuman speed to avoid collision. 

As we ran I tried to find the easiest was to leave their home without causing suspension.

Maybe it would be nice to finally settle down with a family, a little voice said in may head. It has been so long since I could just relax and be myself, to be exact, 150 long years. NO! I can't expose myself like that again, knowing I would just end up being torn down. But still, to be able to relax! It sounded so tempting just thinking it. No, I cant, last time I had a place called home, my heart was shattered. How could I even think like that! Like something like that would ever happen to someone like me. They would properly not even accept me after all the things I have done. Yes, it is better I find a way to disappear from them, quickly.

Hmm… Maybe I could stay for just a few days and see if there were any useful powers in this coven. I smirked inwardly to myself. Yes, that was more like me. You never know what I could add to my collection.

After some time of running I could smell the sent of the coven getting closer. They were unusually many to be in one coven. This should be interesting.

As we got closer we slowed down to a walk. Their home, like many other vampire homes, was enormous and beautiful. Surrounded by the forest with a river flowing near by, it was like a scene out of a fairytale book.

"Please wait here, I will go tell my family so you can meet all of them" I heard Alice quietly whisper. Her mood had sure changed, form being over hyper, to quiet.

I waited outside as Alice went inside. Jasper stayed with me. I glanced over in his direction and saw him looking at me with the same puzzled look as he had had we they found me.

After a minute Alice came back out and beckoned me to come with her in. I followed her slowly not know what to expect. As I walked into the room I lowered my head not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. But even though I was looking down into the floor, letting my hair cover my face, I could see that this home was even more fairytale like inside. It was amazingly beautiful in here, I could see it was a truly lobed home, and yet it looked so clean and pure.

I sighted and though to myself, right, vampires pure and clean. The thought almost made me want to laugh. In the first few years of my transformation, I truly enjoyed being a vampire. But soon after I learned to hate it with a deep passion. I had tried to commit suicide by going to the Volturi, but Aro said I was too special. He even asked me to join them, but that was against my believes of being a vegetarian, so I reclined. So at that point I lost all hope of ever dying and accepted, but not happily, that I would live for eternity like this.

They were 7 in this coven, including Alice and Jasper. They all stood in a loose line in the room looking towards the room at where I came in. Alice led me to the middle of the room where I could stand in front of all of them as she introduced me.

"Ok, first here we have Emmett" she started off. She pointed to a huge boy standing all the way the right. He grinned my way as I looked up at him. "Next to him we have his mate Rosalie" I looked at over at her. She was vary beautiful, but looked annoyed at the little gathering. "And then we have Esme and Carlisle" A young man in about his twenties stood with his arm around who I assume was Esme. They smiled warmly at me and I could not help but give a small smile back. "And finally we have my brother…"

I did not hear his name as how I saw standing before be shocked me completely. I could feel myself go rigid as the memories flooded back. How…how could he be alive, I killed him! I remember it like it was yesterday or only minutes ago. And yet he was standing right here before me with his god like looks and bronze hair.

I could feel the anger flare in me like a wild fire. I know that by now my eyes would have turned a dark green if not black. I could feel my hands twitch, how dare he stand before me without saying anything, after all he had done! This short time period, which only took seconds, felt like hours to me as I felt me heart being torn apart. My perfect defense being torn to shreds.

The next think I know I was launching myself at him, with the intension to kill clear in my eyes. My hands grasped around his neck as he collided with the wall making an indent in it. Pure shock was spread across his face. I could see he did still not quite comprehend what was happening.

My nails dug into his stone hard skin as I tried to choke him. In the back of my head I know that I could not kill him by cutting off his air supplies, but at the time I didn't care, anything to cause him pain.

He struggled to get me away from him, but I had an iron dead grip on him. "Why are you alive" I whispered through my clenched teeth.

The next think I felt was a pair of strong arms pulling me away from him, but I would not let go. I kicked and screamed anything that could possibly cause him an ounce of pain.

I felt a drop of water roll down my cheek. I froze for a second and brought my let hand up to it. Tears? But how? It was then I felt the incredible sadness mix with the anger. I was so confused. My body completely relaxed for a second as I made my decision. Run! I thought to myself. I took one last glance at him, and then burst through the door running out into the forest.

Anywhere, I thought to myself. Just please let me get away from here; let me forget that this ever happened. Let me go back to the way I was before, having no feelings, never showing a sign of weakness.

I ran and ran until I collapse breaking down in tears. I could not take this anymore. It was like someone had taken my dead frozen heart and shattered it into a million shards that was tarring me apart. Just please, if there is any mercy out there in this cruel world, just please let my miserable life end now.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to get the next one up as soon as i have written it. Now that you have read, please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter written. Well it is finally here! It is not that long, sorry, and I didn't have time to look over it so sorry if there are some mistakes. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters from the Twilight series.

* * *

Edward POV 

"It has almost been a month; shouldn't we do something about this?" Again Rosalie asked this question for about the fifth time today. This question I had heard multiple times by now coming not only from Rosalie, but also from Jasper and sometimes Emmett.

Our entire family was gathered in the living room, having a family meeting about the oppressing matter of the vampire that Alice and Jasper brought home, to one who attacked me for no apparent reason.

"The _dogs_ are starting to become suspicious because of her sent being all over town." Emmett added in, supporting his wife. "Not that I would mind a fight with them" he said with a huge grin spread across his face. All of us rolled our eyes at this… so Emmett like comment.

"I know" Carlisle sighted. "But she hasn't actually done anything wrong, not even hurt a flee on a single animal." It was true, we haven't found her sent near any blood of human or animal, it was like she didn't even feed once for these last couple of weeks.

"But she is starting to get creepy!" Rosalie complained. "We know she is following us, and whenever we catch her sent, she disappears! Why can't she just come out and talk to us like a normal… person or vampire?" She was right. Sometimes when we were in school we would catch her sent by a gust of wind, but when we would turn around, she was gone. This had happened numerous times. It was starting to worry us because we didn't know if she was a vegetarian or not, we did not want to up this small town in more danger then it already was with seven vampires and werewolves living near by.

I sighted. What were we to do? We had tried everything to find her, and yes, even tracking. But we were no use at that we quickly learned. She was too fast for us.

But this was not the only thing that kept me wondering about her. Why did she attack when she saw me? Before that, she had seemed kind enough even though for some reason I could not read her mind, she did not look like she was up to anything. But when she saw me anger and pain filled her eyes. I remember when she was trying to strangle me her expression changing form deep pain to hatred beyond words. I didn't even know her, and yet, why did she hate me so much?

"Well…" Alice voice interrupted my train of thoughts. "We could try to set up a meeting with her so we could talk. I mean, we tried all the forceful ways to talk to Isabella, but we haven't tried to just ask her to come out and talk." She did have a point there, I thought to myself. Or maybe she just had a vision of it at some point in time. "We know the places where she visits mostly because of her sent being stronger there. Why don't we leave a note, or invitation, for her to come and talk, or we could come to a place she decides so she would feel as threatened."

"That… sounds like a… excellent plane" Carlisle said after a moment of thinking. I quickly scanned my families mind to see what everyone though of this. Rosalie did not like the idea much, Emmett loved it and was also slightly hoping that he would get to fight, Esme and Carlisle though that this might work out.

"Well, we might as well try it. There can be no harm done." I said. Esme, Alice, Emmett and Carlisle all nodded in agreement. "Ok, then I will go and write the 'invitation' now." Alice said and sped up to her room. Within three minutes she was back down with a paper in her hand already filled with a neat handwriting.

The sun was raising now. It was about two hours since Alice had delivered the letter at the place where she and Jasper first saw her. I was sitting down in the living room flipping through TV channels trying to find something interesting to watch. Alice came rousing down the stairs saying something about being right back. A few minutes later she came running back in with a paper with a neat cursive handwriting on the other side of Alice's message.

"So?" Was all I bather to ask knowing that vary soon Alice would explain. "We are to meet her at sunset tonight, I know the way to where." I read her mind to see if there was anything she wasn't saying, but that was really all she know.

Time passed slowly, all of as anticipating the meeting with Isabella again. When the sun was finally setting the entire family set out to talk to her.

Isabella POV.

This month had been a complete chaos of confusion for me. I tried to make myself leave this place and never return, but whenever I got further away, his face would appear in my mind and the need to she him would overwhelm me, forcing me to go back.

Everything I had worked on for these past 150 years was lost. Lost in one split second when I looked up into his face. It was heard to believe so much hard work could just go down the drain in a split second. And now I was going to see him and his family again. I sighted. In about seven hours I would see them, and I had no clue how I would react. Would I attack again? Or run away like I have been doing for this past month?

I so wanted to run over and hug him whenever I saw him, and yet I had this desire to kill him. Talk about split personalities.

But I was also afraid of this upcoming meeting. Over my many years I had come to learn not to trust anyone. Because of my special power many powerful covens had tried to get me to join them, by will or force.

Time was going fast as I sat and waited. Before I know it the sun was setting low over the tree tops, casting long shadows on the ground.

My ears picked up the sound of seven pairs of footsteps getting closer. They would be here in any minuet.

* * *

Well i hope you liked this chapter. And im sorry if Bella seems kind of confusing at the moment, but she is vary confused about her feelings. Now that you have read, please review and tell me how i am doing or ask any question if you have any. They are what keeps me going! 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here is the fifth chapter! Sorry my chapter are kind of short, I never have much time to write long chapters. Well i hope that you like it, and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters

* * *

I laid on the ground waiting for them to arrive. I felt the last rays of sunlight warm my skin creating a diamond like effect on my skin. Even though it had been so long since I was changed, I could not help but be amazed at the pure beauty of this phenomenon.

I closed my eyes for a second, appreciating the warmth the sun was providing me until it was completely gone. It was then I heard the footsteps come to a stop in the meadow I was in. They were here.

I continued to keep my eyes closed, making sure that I was completely calm and ready for this. After a minute or two I sat up and slowly opened my eyes to face them.

They were all here, looking down at me with wonder in their eyes. I kept my perfect façade as I looked at their faces one by one until I met his face. I pause and this time truly looked at him. I felt a tug in my heart as I looked at his perfect face, pale and good like. His beautify bronze hair, and then his eyes.

At the moment I saw his eyes everything stopped for me. They were a different color, not the green I had known to my ex's eye color, but the golden color of a vegetarian. This could not be true, they looked exactly alike. Maybe I was just seeing thing?

I got up quickly and raced over to him grabbing him gently by the chin to make him face me. He didn't resist because of his shock, and I saw his family tense up prepared to pray me off of him again. I completely ignored both his family and the shock in his eyes as I stared into them.

They truly were different.

I let go of his face, but didn't move. Now that I was standing this close to him I noticed another difference. He was not as tall as Devon, the name sent shudders down my back, had been. His facial features were also had a small difference. Devon had been more muscular.

I finally realized what I was doing and ran to the other side of the meadow. "I'm sorry" I whispered. It was so quietly that I didn't even know if they heard me.

The next thing I knew I was sitting on the ground hugging my knees, trying to keep myself together.

Why was it that every time I saw this guy I always ended up falling apart? This time I had prepared myself for meeting them face to face, but I had not expected to learn that the one standing on the other side of the meadow was a completely different guy. I had even tried to kill him! And yet I didn't even know his name! If he was not Devon, then what was I doing here?

I got up again standing to face them once again. I looked them in the eyes as I said "I'm sorry that I had cause all of this, it was all a misunderstanding. I will leave now, and you wont see anything of me ever again." I could see they were all surprised by the change of events.

I turned around and started to walk away. It was then I felt a small hand grab my arm and make me turn around. It was Alice, the small pixy like girl. "Please stay" she whispered looking up into my eyes.

"I… I can't. I have caused all of you a lot of trouble, and it would be better if I left now, for both of us." I tried to turn around again, but she would not let go.

"You look like you need a girl to girl talk." I was shocked. Was she offering me help without knowing even what was going on in my so called life? I looked down at her. She was smiling a small encouraging smile at me. Then I looked over at her family. Most of them, except whats his name, Carlisle, and Esme looked shocked at this offer.

"I don't think they want me to come back to your home, even though it was a kind offer." I gave her a sad smile back and turned around to walk away again. "But after a few steps I felt the small pair of arms wrap around my waist in a hug. I was shocked by the care she was showing towards me when she didn't even know me.

"Please, you look like you need a good long shower and some new clothing. You look awful that!" she wrinkled her nose at that last comment. At that I count help but laugh. "Fine, I will come on one condition." I once again looked at her family. "If I can get a chance to explain myself, and all of you won't mind me coming."

At that Carlisle and Esme stepped forward "Dear, we would love to have a guest, it has been such a long time." I looked at Esme at this comment with completely new view. She was so motherly and loving! I had such a hard time believing this family. The actually cared for me, or some of them did, the other once just stood silently and watched like spectators at a show.

At that all of use turned around and started to head to the fairytale like place they called home.

* * *

Thank you for reading, now please review. I want to see if i can get 10 reviews for this chapter, but no pressure to review.

Well, if you are interested in a bit of foreshadowing of this story, then listen to the song 'Dance With The Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. This song might give you a clue as what there is to come.


	6. Chapter 6

I am truly sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter written. I got a major writers block, and all these things kept happening that kept me form writing. But i suddenly got my inspiration back and stayed up late writing this chapter. So hopefully i will be able to write them a lot faster from now on.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable.

* * *

Bella P.O.V. 

The run to their home was completely silent, the only sounds was the rushing wind in our ears. Our quick footsteps were silent as we moved across the forest floor. The wind rushed through my hair making it swing behind me, cascading. I count help but hind a small smile as the relaxing motion of running calmed me down. I just loved this feeling of freedom; it was properly on of the best parts of being a vampire.

Their home came into view after some minutes of running. Everyone filtered into the house except for Alice who took my hand and brought me up to what I guess was her room. Her room was simple. One of the walls was completely made of glass so that you had a perfect view of the frost, almost like you were outside. There was a leather couch, and book shelf, a table covered in beauty supplies with a mirror hanging over, and some other scattered furniture. There was a door leading into the largest closet I had ever seen, or could imagine, filled with clothes and shoes.

I walked over to the couch and sat down; Alice located herself on the floor, looking up at me. A silence stretched between us, neither of us knowing what to say.

When we had been running I had been able to think clearly. I made a decision that would only tell these people what was necessary. I did not know if I could trust them since I only just met them. But I also decided that even if it was just for a day, I would enjoy this. It had been so long since I had someone to talk to.

Alice looked up at me with intense eyes, like she was trying to figure out what I was thinking. I stared back at her. After a while of the staring contest she finally said something "you are welcome to take a bath or shower. Freshen up… you look like a mess!"

I looked down at myself. It was true. My jeans and t-shirt had seen better days. And my hair and skin had also looked better. That is what you get for hanging around in a forest for a month, I though to myself.

I sighted and got up form the couch, walking towards the bathroom. As I was closing the door I quietly whispered a thank you. I could practically feel her smile like a thousand suns behind my back.

I stood on the other side of the closed door for a while listening to the activities of the house. Not much was happening. Someone was watching TV, and that was about all I noticed. After a minute Alice left the room, but came back in for a few seconds, where after she left again and went downstairs.

I finally got in the shower after throwing my clothing on the floor. The water was as hot and it could be and it felt absolutely amazing. Standing there under the running water I was finally able to relax for the first time in a more then a month. I don't know who long I was there, but after a too short of time I stepped out. I found two towels and wrapped one around me and the other around my wet hair, and walked out into Alice's room.

On the sofa was a pair of skinny jeans, a simple v-neck t-shirt and a pair of flats. It was a simple outfit but fit perfectly my body. I looked into the mirror and smiled a sad smile at the girl looking back at me. I turned around and walked out of the room.

I could hear the murmur of conversation downstairs and walked in that direction. I stopped at the top of the stairs. Everyone was down in the living room area. I took a deep unnecessary breath and started down the stairs. Halfway down all heads turned in my direction and followed me closely until I stood at the bottom.

A silence stretched between us as they stared at me, and I looked down into the floor feeling shy under their stares. The first one to say something was Esme.

"Dear, please come over her and sit down." She was sitting on the couch and patted the seat next to her indicating for me to sit next to her. Her warm smile felt inviting and without much hesitation I walked over and sat down.

After another silence Carlisle started. "Well… you already met Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and I. We are glad to have you here in our home and I hope you can feel at home while you are here." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." Let the games begin I though to myself. The game of revealing just the right amount of information about myself not to seem suspicious, but not giving off something that could turn against me. I had played this game many times, and I like to believe myself to be an expert at it.

At the mentioning of my name I saw a quick glimpse of an expression on Carlisle face that I did not understand, but in less then a second it was gone again and replaced with a smile.

I sighted and took another unnecessary deep breath. "Well now that introductions are over… I guess its time for me to give an apology." I looked around at the Cullen family that was gathered in the room. They were all looking at me, waiting and interested in what they might be hearing.

"First I want to apologize to you Edward." I looked at him but quickly turned my eyes away. Even though I know he wasn't Him, every time my eyes landed on him my heart, if I was still human, would have skipped a beat. It was just that he resembled Devon, who I loathed with a great passion, yet my heart felt sad when I though of him.

"When I saw you I mistook you for a… someone I knew." What was Devon to me? A lover? My enemy? The person I loathed the most. The only person I had ever loved truly. The one that broke my heart shattering it into pieces. No word existed to describe what I felt for him.

"I also want to apologize to all of you for causing all of this trouble this past month. I know it was inexcusable for me to behave like I have done, but I hope you can forgive me." I did not know how they would respond to this and did not expect what Esme would say.

"Of course we can forgive you! We all go through some hard times, all we need at these moments is someone to be at our side and support us." Her smile was so motherly and warm that it felt like I had known her my entire so called life. "Thank you." I whispered and looked up into her eyes and saw that she was speaking truly form her heart.

"I been wondering" I heard a voice coming to the right of me say. "You are a vampire right?" I gave Emmett a questioning look and answered yes. "So… Why are you eyes a different color?" I smiled at him at his observation about my green eyes. "Well you see it is just his little trick I can do." No need to tell them about my power, I though to myself. Again I noticed a glimpse of some expression on Carlisle face that quickly disappeared. I pretended not to have noticed.

Yet again the room fell silent until Esme spoke. "Well Bella dear, you are welcome to stay as long as you want. And please make yourself at home." She got up and together with Carlisle they walked upstairs to another part of the house. Slowly Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett drifted out of the room, leaving me alone with Alice and Edward.

I got up and started to walk towards the door. "Well if you will excuse me, I would like some fresh air." The atmosphere in this house was to tense and awkward, I had to get our. And I had not been able to hunt for such a long time that I was amazed that I wasn't going crazy yet.

"Ill join you" Alice said as she jumped up from where she was sitting. "No its ok, I wont be long" I said as I walked out the door.

As soon as the door was closed I ran into the forest surrounding the house. I quickly found a small group of deer. They would have to do. Deer was not my favorite, but my eyes would have been black as the night if I changed them back to normal.

When I was done I continued to run for a bit till I came to a meadow. The grass looked so soft, and I was just so mentally tired. I sat down one the ground and looked up into the sky. The sun had gone down, but it was not quite night yet. The sky was a light pale yellow, while the trees had a dark almost black color, creating a perfect contrast. It was a breathtaking sight, just so peaceful.

I closed my eyes and listened, listened to the world around me, letting myself go by being one with nature. I could hear the birds softly signing, an owl called out in the distance preparing for its night hunt. The wind that was softly signing as it created a perfect song with the leaves of the trees. A mother deer called for her young, it was time to go to rest, the night was coming. The wind played softly with my hair as it blew across my cheek. This was the only happiness I could find. This light hearted feeling I got when I just sat here listening was the only thing that could bring out my true smile.

Edward P.O.V.

This girl, Bella, was a mystery to me. I knew, even without my mind reading powers, that the rest of the family felt the same confusion as me about her. But yet Alice and Esme seemed to have accepted her.

After she had left I walked up to Carlisle office and softly knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard him softly say. I found him sitting behind his deck, looking lost in thoughts. "Well Edward, how may I help you?" I sat down on the chair across form him. "Well when we were talking to Bella I noticed you were surprised by her name." He sighted and brought his hands up under his chin to rest his head on them. "Ah, nothing never passes by your eyes." He said and smiled.

He was silent for a moment before he answered. "Well her name just rung a bell, but I can not put my finger on where I have heard of her before. I don't think I have met her before now it is just…" He paused for moment "I don't know. But besides that she is definitely hiding something." "Yes, I noticed that too." We looked at each other for a while. "But it is not our task to dig in her past." Carlisle finally said. I had to agree, not matter how curious I was, everyone has a secret or two that they don't want other people knowing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, or if you have any questions I will be happy to answer. 


End file.
